Anakin, Obi-Wan, and our heroes vs. Count Dooku, Alter and the villains
This is how Anakin, Obi-Wan and our heroes battle against Count Dooku, Alter and the villains in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones. we see Dooku, Alter and the villains ordering their droid into their solar sailor as Anakin, Obi-Wan and our heroes arrive Alter: Yes, finally. My Lord, henchmen, partners, the challengers have arrived. Anakin: You're gonna pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Alter. Alter: The Kaggath ends here. Twilight: We'll take them together. Go slowly in the left. Anakin: I'm taking them now! in Obi-Wan: No, Anakin, no! No! Force lightning knocks him on the ground Count Dooku: Impressive, my friend. Impressive. Alter: As you see, Lord Tyranus, my Sith powers are far beyond yours. his Force lightning again, but Obi-Wan blocks it Obi-Wan: I don't think so. Starlight: You just don't know when to stop, Alter. Alter: I ''will ''get my engine back, and become powerful again, if it's the last thing I do. Drill Sergeant Terminator, Bradey, Sargent Savage, and Dooku activate their lightsabers fight and clash their lightsabers Count Dooku: You impress me. Your Sith training has served you well. fights Obi-Wan as they clash their lightsabers Alter: Qui-Gon has taught you well, but so has my master, Darth Bane, the ancient Sith Lord! continue fighting as Anakin groans finds Padme` as a clone trooper runs to them Clone trooper: Is she alright, sir? Mac Grimborn: Yes, she's fine. Clone trooper: We better get back to the Forward Command Center. Padme`: No. No. Gather what troops you have. You've ''got ''get to that hanger. Mac Grimborn: Quick, get a transport, ASAP! Clone trooper: Right away. runs as they follow him. Then it cuts back to the fight and Obi-Wan clash their lightsabers as Anakin struggles continue clashing as Alter wounds Obi-Wan Vypra: Nice. Very nice. Megatron: Finish him! he could do so, however, Anakin recovers and clashes with Alter Alter: You can't stop me, boy! I'll rule the universe! uses the Force to reach his lightsaber Anakin: We'll see. fights him Obi-Wan: Anakin! his lightsaber to Anakin as he activates it the clash, Alter destroys his lightsaber. Anakin cuts out the power Spike: Whoa, freaky. continue fighting in the darkness as the power comes back up they clash, Alter cuts up his arm and Force pushes him with Obi-Wan Twilight: Are you free people, or are you slaves? henchmen look uncertain Twilight: If you're slaves, then let Alter, Bowser and their kind intimidate you into mindless obedience. But if you believe that we're born to be masters of this galaxy, shout to deafen Alter, Bowser and their kind: "I will not serve!" Bowser: (as Darth Thanaton) Look where that attitude has gotten you. Rarity: That monster's involving you in the Kaggath! Can't you see that?! Alter: The Kaggath is an honored tradition of the Sith. Tulak Hord competed. Marka Ragnos! Ludo Kressh! Queen Bansheera: The question stands. Why has the pink unicorn, the enemy of our empire, proved impossible for you to defeat? Starlight: It just occurred to you that I might be just that good. Alter: A flipped response from a flipped fool. Bowser: It's obvious that this contest can't be decided by our knowledge of the Force.... his lightsaber But by our skills with a lightsaber. activates her lightsaber as she fights and clashes with Bowser Deviot: himself Alter will not be betrayed, or perish. Once he has destroyed that traitor he took as an Apprentice, you shall answer for it. Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Lightsaber Duels Category:Duel Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era